I'll walk
by phantomworks
Summary: Yami's father marries Yugi's mother and now they're step brothers. Why do things always go from bad to worse?
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks: and another.

**Alice: that's … how many now?**

Phantomworks:… um… 5? 6? I don't know…

**Alice: anyway, Phantomworks doesn't own yugioh or it's characters.**

Phantomworks: only this fanfic so please enjoy.

Chapter 1

"Yami come here. I need to speak with you." A father called up the stairs to his son. He wanted his son to be here when he told his fiancé that he had a child. His wife had died a few years earlier and he had just started dating again. Now he was reay for the final step before marriage.

Introducing his teenage son to his new love.

"Coming fater. I'll be down in a second." The man sighed. Knowing that his son would be awhile yet. Suddenly the door rang, signaling that his fiancé had arrived. The man rushed to the door. Opening it, he siled pleasantly at his soon to be wife as he let her in.

"Hello, dear. Have a nice drive?" the nam asked.

"Yes. Pleasant as always. Honey, there's something I need to talk to you about." Her smile turned worried.

"Yes, me too." The man said, hearing his sone come down the stairs, "you see I have-?"

"I have someone I'd like you to meet." The woman interrupted, stepping to the side. The man's son, Yami, came down at that moment and froze in his tracks. Behind the woman stood a person exactly like himself. The same tri-colored hair, those his own was a bit more wild and his eyes were crimson instead of the double's pretty amethyst.

Honestly, neither boy was looking forward to meeting their parent's fiancé, but things were suddenly looking up.

"Hello, my name is Yami. And yours?" Yami held out a hand to the smaller.

"Yugi. Nice to meet you." Yugi grasped the hand warmly and shook it. both parents looked at each other surprised, then bashfully. They watched their sons with pride.

Yes, this was definitely the start of something new.


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks; here. I've been working on this for a while.

**Alice: finally getting back to working on your stories?**

Phantomworks; yup! I'm posting two chapters on two different stories tonight, so everyone, have fun! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 2

Everything between the two teens was going quite well. The smaller teen, Yugi, was a year younger than Yami though they still ended up in the same home room as well as the same lunch hour. Each morning, Yami would drive the two to school in his own car and each afternoon, would drive them home again. Every elective they shared, they had seats next to each other and every lunch, Yugi sat with Yami and his friends who also became Yugi's friends before long. Everything seemed to be going just fine between the two and their parents couldn't be happier.

Then, things took a turn for the worst.

"Please, Yami? Pretty please" Yugi egged, his stomach growling loudly, "make me some of your chicken enchiladas! They're all I could think about all day!"

"Yugi, I'm tired! They take two hours to make and I still have four hours of homework tonight! You'll have to make something else. I'll make them tomorrow." Yami sighed.

"That's what you said yesterday! And the day before! Yami, you promised that you would make them and haven't!" Yugi's voice rose in anger.

"Well, maybe I just don't have time to take care of you and baby you! Did you ever think of that? Maybe I don't want to stand in the kitchen or two hours to make food when I can just go through a drive through!" Yami's teeth grit together as his eyes narrowed.

"If you don't make them for me, I'll never do anything for you ever again!" Yugi threatened.

"Hmph. You think that's a threat? What do you do for me anyways? Nothing! That's what! Go ahead and keep doing nothing. See if I care!" Yami said darkly, slamming his books closed and gathering his stuff to take sanctuary in his room.

"Fine then! I'm never talking to you again~" Yugi yelled after him.

"Yeah? Well neither am I! And you can forget about hitching a ride tomorrow!" Yami slammed the door after him with a loud bang. Still teaming, he ripped open his books to finish the homework his teachers decided to dump on him all in one night. Who assigns a seven-page history term paper due in two weeks? Mrs. Chirio, _that's_ who!

Down stairs, everything was quiet. Yugi stared at the stairs that led up to the bedrooms with a shell-shocked look. He hadn't meant for that to happen! He just wanted to be with Yami. He was going to help cook too! But Yami had turned it into a fight and Yugi, being caught up in the moment, had said things that he never meant to. Now what?

Shakily getting to his feet, Yugi walked over to the fridge for some leftover chicken and noodles, but his mind was elsewhere. The fight, the bitter words; he didn't mean them at all, but did Yami?

He popped the glass container with the soup into the microwave and pressed the power button. Did Yami mean what he said? Did he hate him now? He would, the teen had a horrible temper.

The microwave beeped at him, but he no longer cared about food. With a sad heart, Yugi trudged up the stairs to his room. Digging out his journal from under his pillow, he wrote down the day's events, fight included. At the end, he wrote a small line of hope.

Yami is mad at me, but he'll forget in the morning, right?

Hope fluttered briefly in his chest before he decided to go to bed. Dressing in his pajamas, he went to the bathroom to do his nightly activities then went back to his room. Crawling into bed, he felt his heart lift with the small hope that tomorrow would bring a better day.

Phantomworks; there.

**Alice;… that was short.**

Phantomworks; be happy that it's here at all!

**Alice; yeah, yeah, just get the other posted.**

Phantomworks: fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomworks; okay, now that Yami's Journal's out of the way.

**Alice: you can work on the stories that are supposed to be updated?**

Phantomworks; exactly! (^^) I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 3

The next day was horrible.

Having fallen asleep at his desk late the night before, Yami's back was killing him! Not to mention the homework that he had failed to finish and needed to turn in by class this morning! Now his stupid coffee maker wouldn't pour coffee fast enough.

"Good morning, Yami!" an overly cheery voice sang. Glaring at the owner of the voice, Yami ignored the ridiculous greeting. It wasn't a good morning at all! It was a horrible morning, the start of a horrible day!

Yugi bit his lip at the glare and silence. _Guess Yami hasn't forgotten…_ he thought, putting a waffle in the toaster, _well, fine! Two can play at this game!_

Silence dragged on, only interrupted by coffee filling a cup and the waffle popping up from the toaster. No one talked, Yami too caught up in his homework and things he still had to do and Yugi with his so-called 'anger-game'. Neither knew what the other was really thinking, nor did they care.

Finishing his breakfast, Yugi put his dishes in the sink and left the room to get his stuff and quietly walked out the front door. Sipping his coffee, Yami gave a glance to his watch to see that they only had ten minutes to get to school. Where was Yugi?

"Yugi! Let's go! Where are you!" he called. Silence answered him, "Where did he go? Urgh! I don't have time for this! I'm leaving Yugi!"

With that, he grabbed his car keys and his book bag and scrambled to his car. Revving the engine, he backed out carefully from the driveway before flooring it. In his hurry, he didn't see or recognize the small figure as he flashed by. He made it to school just before the bell rang.

Yugi felt his eyes water as he watched Yami's silver car go by. It didn't slow down or pause or anything. He was right; Yami really didn't care about him anymore. Hated him even! The small teen bit his lip as he walked on.

_Fine._ He thought_, if Yami doesn't care about me, then I won't care about him! From here on out, there's nothing between us! He is __**dead**__ to me!_

This thought broke his heart. In reality, he secretly had a small crush on the dark teen. Had it since they first met. At first, it was just simple attraction to his step-brother's looks, but the past few weeks, it had become something more. It had transformed into the beginnings of love. The more he found out about Yami and got to know him, the more he grew to like him.

But what now?

Yami ignored him, wouldn't talk to him without a glare, hated him! What could he do with his feelings now?

_Forget them._ He urged his heart, _forget them for you'll only get hurt._

Continuing on, Yugi walked slowly to school. He arrived about twenty minutes late to his first class. Sitting as far from Yami as the classroom would allow, Yugi shot his step-brother a glance. Yami hadn't noticed Yugi's seating change. He was too into his history books for his paper to even look up.

_Of course he wouldn't notice._ Yugi swallows a sob, _I'm worthless to him…_

**Alice: wow, first day back on the job and you write something depressing.**

Phantomworks: this entire story will be a bit depressing from my view point. But it will get better… hopefully. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Phantomworks: hey everyone! Here's the next chapter.

**Alice: bout time.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 4

"Hey Yams… Yams… hey! Hello? Yams!"

"WHAT JOEY?" Yami answered with a yell, eyes never leaving the pages of his history book.

"Man, don't have to be so mean." The blond leaned away.

"I'm trying to get some work done here!" Yami retorted, underlining a phrase that he might be able to put in his term paper. "What do you want?"

"Jest wanted ta' ask why Yug' ain't sittin' wit us." Joey said, slumping forward to rest his head on his arms. Blinking, Yami looked up and around. It was true! Yugi _wasn't_ sitting with them, but then… where was he?

Scanning other lunch tables full of people Yami had no recollection of ever talking to, he eventually found his younger step-brother sitting alone and eating his food by himself. Recognizing this as Yugi's 'silent treatment', he turned back to Joey and shrugged.

"He was taking a long time to get ready this morning so I had to tell him that I was leaving without him. It probably made him a little mad, but I'm sure once he cools off he'll be back over here."

"Are ya sure about dat?" Joey asked

"Positive." Yami said, taking a bite out of his sandwich and turning back to his research books. Lunch passed quickly after that with the arrival of the rest of the gang to pass the time. The second half of the school day passed quickly too and before he knew it, Yami was waiting impatiently by his car for Yugi to meet up with him.

_If I have to wait another five minutes, I'm leaving without him!_ Yami concluded after several minutes of seething thought. Five minutes passed and Yami was almost growling with impatience. _That's it! I'm outta here._

Just then, another teen passed by him, walking towards their own car. Bright red hair caught his attention first, followed by the not-so-up-to-dress-code uniform. Something about the teen told Yami to stay away from him, but his smile looked nice enough.

_What was his name?_ Yami wondered, _that's right! Kiul!_

The name itself tugged at Yami's memories, but he ignored it in favor of calling the teen out, "hey you!"

"Hmm?" the red head turned. Yami ran up to him.

"You, you're Kiul, right?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Uh… just me? I'm Yami Sennen. I was wondering if I could ask you to do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Well, my younger step-brother is taking too long to meet me at my car and I really have to get home to work on my term paper. Could you tell him that I already left and he has to walk home?" Yami asked.

"Fifteen."

"Excuse me?"

"Fifteen dollars, twenty if you want it done right." Kiul said, leaning against his own car. Grumbling, Yami suddenly remembered that Kiul was the most talked about _swindler_ in school. Desperately, he looked around for someone else, but the parking lot was empty. Sighing, Yami dug into his pockets, pulling out a ten.

"You get the other half _after_ the job is finished." Yami said, warningly as the auburn haired teen was about to object. After a few seconds of thought, Kiul shrugged and accepted the money.

Be sure to tell him that I had to leave early for homework, okay?" Yami reiterated his request. "I won't be driving back out to get him."

"Don't worry, I will." Kiul said, making himself comfortable for his wait.

"Good." Yami said before turning back to his car. His stuff was already in the back seat so he climbed into the driver's seat and put his key into the ignition. Revving the engine, he peeled away from the near empty parking lot. In his haste, he completely missed the figure that was running from the school building and was gone before the teen could catch up.

Sad amethyst eyes watched as the silver car turned a corner and was erased form view. _Guess that means I won't get __**any**__ more rides to and from school._ He thought sadly as he began to drag his feet homeward.

"Hey! You Yami's younger step-brother?" a red head called Yugi's attention. The small teen looked up slowly, already disheartened at his step-brother's actions.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Yami told me to tell you that he had to leave. And that you'll have to find your own way home." The red head said, walking towards the smaller teen. Not liking the look in his eyes, Yugi took a step backwards. He knew these kinds of people and didn't like them in the least.

"Th-Thank you. I-I best leave then…" Yugi stuttered, backing up more as the teen stalked forward.

"He also said that he wouldn't be back to give you a ride. He's not coming back at all." The taller teen smirked. This was such an easy target. So innocent, so naïve. This would be a piece of cake.

"Oh-oh, thanks for the message. I'll just g-go now-!" Yugi choked on his own words as rough hands yanked him up by the front of his collar.

"You're not going anywhere." Harsh green eyes sparked sharply, clashing with frightened amethyst.

"P-Please! Let… let me go!" Yugi pleaded, struggling to get out of his attacker's grip.

"No way. Yami said he'd pay the rest of the money only after my job is done. I'm a perfectionist," the grip tightened and Yugi whimpered fearfully, "So I'm going to make sure you got the message loud and clear."

Phantomworks; oh no! What's this? Yugi's getting bullied?

**Alice: when hasn't he?**

Phantomworks; well, there was that time when… no, no, that was Yami.

**Alice; see?**

Phantomworks; anyway, please review! (^^)


	5. Chapter 5

Phantomworks: hey everyone, I know I haven't been updating regularly…

**Alice; ya think?**

Phantomworks; sorry. I had a paper to do and then I was sick in there and my grandparents' house caught fire. Don't worry! Everyone's fine! Anyway, here's the newest chapter. Hope you'll forgive me!

**Alice: not likely.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 5

"Dude. It's been a week." Joey said, staring at his little buddy's back. An entire week has passed since Yugi had started his so called 'silent treatment' and avoided Yami like the plague. Even at home, the two had not spoken a word to the other.

"I know…" Yami said guiltily. He didn't know what he did to make the other this mad! Even when he did something wrong, Yugi was quick to forgive him, but this?

This was something else.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Joey asked, curious.

"I don't know! He's mad at me for something that I know, but what! I can't remember! And I don't want to apologize if I don't know what I did wrong!" Yami dropped his head into his hands.

"Well, how's about you talk to him? Maybe he'll remind ya?" Joey said perkily.

"I sincerely doubt that. Apparently you haven't ever been subjected to his silent treatment." Yami sighed.

"What's da worst dat could happen?" Joey offered wittily. "He simply won't answer ya? Come on, ya can't be dat big a sissy."

"I'm not a wuss." Yami grumbled before standing, "If he starts yelling, it's _your_ fault."

With that, the tri-color-haired teen turned to make his way across the lunch room. It's a good thing this school was big or all eyes would be on him. Then he'd fell _really_ nervous.

Sitting down by his stepbrother, Yami opened his mouth to talk to the younger teen but choked off when Yugi picked up his food and moved away. Standing up, Yami followed the teen until the other sat down. Again, he sat himself down and started a sentence and again, Yugi picked up his meal and left. Growing quite tired of this game of cat and mouse, Yami followed Yugi once more, but he didn't sit down this time, no, this time, Yami trapped his younger step brother between himself and the table, arms on either side to hinder escape.

"Look. I know you're mad at me, but-!"

"Oh, so now you're talking to me?" Yugi bit out harshly. Yami blinked before narrowing his eyes.

"Me? You're the one using the silent treatment!" Yami hissed, trying not to make a scene or draw any more attention from the crowd. "You just suddenly stopped talking with me and I-!"

"Suddenly? _Suddenly?_ I didn't just _decide_ to stop talking to you, Yami! I have a perfectly good reason and you know it! Or was the memory just so worthless that you forgot it?" Yugi snapped, turning to glare at Yami.

"Forget it? How could I forget what I didn't…?" Yami trailed off, seeing Yugi's face closely for the first time in weeks. A dark bruise colored the teen's skin around one amethyst eye. The skin was slightly puffy, though it looked like any major swelling had gone down. His lip was busted too; dried blood caked the thin cut roughly. Since when had Yugi hurt himself?

"Yugi? What happened to-?" his voice was soft as Yami slowly reached toward the smaller teen's face to get a better look. Yet the small teen flinched and turned his face away.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Yugi ordered quietly.

"Nothing? Yugi, your face is bruised and you expect me to think it's _nothing_?" Yami was outraged and concerned over his step-brother at the same time.

"Yes! Now leave me alone!" the smaller shoved him away as the lunch bell rang. Watching the little one run off, Yami barely registered the fact that Joey was now standing right next to him.

"So what's he mad about?" Joey asked.

"I… don't know…" Yami said, "But something is going on that I need to know about."

"? What is it?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." Yami said with determination in his step as he marched to class. His mind was working overtime, _why does Yugi have that bruise? Why is he injured at all? How did he get injured? I know he wouldn't do it to himself, so who did it? And why won't he tell me anything?_

_What is wrong with him?_

~later that day~

_Yugi's late __**again**__._ Yami thought as he leaned against his car, _but it doesn't matter. I don't have to go home early today, so I can wait._

"Hey there Yami! Want me to tell Yugi that you have to leave again?" Kiul came up to the waiting teen with a grin and the thought of more cash.

"No, no need. I'll be picking him up today." Yami said, with an uneasy smile.

"I see, well, see ya tomorrow!" Kiul said with a cheerfulness that almost screamed 'fake'. Waving, the redhead climbed into his car and drove off. Watching him drive off, Yami shook his head to rid him of any dark thoughts or feelings to patiently wait for Yugi. Not too long after, Yami spied Yugi walking out of the school building.

"Yugi!" he called, waving, "Hey!"

The smaller teen slowly made his way over, giving Yami a cautious look, "What do you want?"

Biting back a sharp comment, Yami gestured to his car, "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted a lift?"

"Why?"

"'Why?' because home is a thirty minute walk from here." Yami said, confused.

"I don't need pity, especially from _you_!" the small teen hissed.

"Pity? I'm not pitying you! I'm simply offering a ride! We used to do it all the time!" Yami defended.

"Used to. Not anymore." Yugi said icily, walking by and shrugging the teen off. Feeling guilt and anger eat at him, Yami could only star as his step-brother walked off for the second time that day.

Later than night, Yami lay awake on his bed in his room, which was right next to Yugi's. His thoughts were a chaotic whirl of broken fragments and images. Yugi's face a mere two weeks ago, happy and care-free, contrasted to earlier that day, bruised and bitter. His actions, once open and obvious now closed and secretive. What was going on with his step-brother, his friend?

His thoughts were broken by a muffled near silent sound. A hiccup, a sob.

_What…?_ He wondered, getting up. He quietly padded over to his door and opened it silently. Still ninja-silent, he crept forward, following the sound. Soon, he halted outside Yugi's door, where the still near-silent sobs eminated from, _Yugi?_

The door creaked a bit as Yami pushed it open just enough to hear, to see his step-brother. A small body was curled up on the bed, blankets scattered about. Pillows were thrown haphazardly along with other things like clothes and games. A shudder wracked the small body that had its back to Yami.

"Y-Yami…" hi whimpered, shuddering another sob. Guilt stung Yami like a dagger in the heart. Closing the door and returning to his room, Yami made up his mind. He may not know what he had done, but he was going to right this wrong for Yugi's sake.

Phantomworks: and there you go.

**Alice: not bad… but remember to update next week!**

Phantomworks: I'll try! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Phantomworks: did I do better this week? With the updating, I mean.

**Alice: yes, but we'll have to see another update for next week to be sure you're off the hook.**

Phantomworks: (sighs) I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 6

Plates clattered against each other as Yami prepared breakfast. With his history term paper finished, he found that he had lots of free time on his hands. In which case, he decided that maybe a hot-cooked breakfast would get Yugi out of his shell. He could only hop it'd work.

His senses twitched as his ears picked up the muffled footsteps of someone coming down the stairs. Mom and Dad had already left so it could only be Yugi. Turning the burner off, Yami dished out the omelets for breakfast onto plates and set them on the table with a soft clack.

"Good morning." Yami said cheerfully as his younger step-brother walked in. Yugi looked up and his lips started to quirk up in a small smile. As if he reminded himself that he was supposed to be mad, the smile quickly turned into a frown and he looked down at his plate, eating quietly.

Silence.

Sighing, Yami at his food, barely tasting the salty ham and cheesy eggs. Glancing up slightly, Yami noticed that Yugi was scarfing down his food as fast as he could. Once finished, he hurriedly placed his dishes in the sick, grabbed his back pack and made to leave.

"It's raining." Yami said, evenly, not speeding up in his eating. He still had twenty minutes until school. There was no need to rush.

The hurried footsteps stopped at that. Timidly, the door opened and the near silent sounds of rain crashed into existence. Lightning crashed and thunder rolled and the rain dove to the ground. Abruptly, the noise stopped as the door closed.

"Yugi?" Yami asked after a minute of silence. No reply answered him. Standing quickly, Yami walked around a corner that hid the front door from view. The hallway was empty.

"D*** it!" Yami hissed. Racing up the stairs, he grabbed a towel from the towel closet before racing back down stairs. Quickly scraping off the rest of his food into the trash, he dumped his plates in the sink. Pausing only to grab his keys and an umbrella on a last second thought, Yami quickly jumped into his car and shoved his book bag behind him.

Tires squealed as he pulled out of the driveway. Careful not to hydroplane, he searched the sidewalks for his step brother. Barely five minutes passed before he saw the shivering form racing along the pavement, rain soaking his clothes. Slowing down so as not to splash him, Yami idled along at a slow pace, rolling down his window at the same time.

"Yugi!" Yami called. The teen looked up at him before looking back down at his feet. "Yugi, get in the car! It's pouring rain! You'll get sick!"

"No!" the teen said defiantly. Growling out a sigh, Yami reached down into the other seat and grasped the umbrella.

"Then at least take this!" he urged, holding out the weather shield. Yugi looked up and frowned. It seemed like he was about to decline when he thought better of it. Taking the umbrella, Yugi walked on, pausing only to open the umbrella. Still going slow, Yami pulled ahead before hitting the gas and racing to school. Ignoring the angry horns behind him, Yami spared a glance at his step-brother from his side mirror.

The boy looked pathetic, soaking wet as he was. Yet he didn't pick up his pace or stop to shake the water off of him, merely walking as if in a trance, like the living dead.

_It's not right._ Yami thought, used to Yugi being so happy and alive,_ not right at all…_

School passed very much the same as always except Yami realized that Yugi had changed desks in every class so that he was as far away as possible. The guilty feeling grew as Yami watched Yugi's blatant avoidance of not only him, but any student at Domino high.

Lunch was the same.

"So what's goin' on? Are ya ever _tryin'_ ta fix this?" Joey asked.

"My, hardest, I swear! Bu Yugi isn't cooperation at all! He's avoiding the best he can and fighting me at every turn. Whatever it is I did was really bad." Yami sighed, distraught.

"At least yer tryin'. It'll only be a matta of time before Yug' comes 'round." Joey reassured.

"I hope you're right." Yami said, glancing back at his step brother. The afternoon passed much like the morning. When they were going home, Yugi refused to ride in Yami's car and so was given the umbrella again before walking off. Rain was still pouring as Yami pulled into the driveway still hours before their parents would arrive.

_Soon, Yugi should be home_. Yami thought, _he always arrives about fifteen to twenty minutes after me._

Minutes passed, about half an hour to be exact, and Yami started to grow worried. Glancing up at the clock before giving the door a look, he decided to give Yugi ten more minutes before going out to search for him. Looking at the worsening storm, he reassessed that limit.

_Better make it five._

Five minutes passed and he could wait no longer. Grabbing his keys and a water-proof jacket, Yami was just reaching for the front door handle when the door opened on its own. Taking a step back to avoid the door, Yami surveyed the new comer.

Yugi stood in the doorway, water dripping from his drenched uniform. His clothes were ruffed up a bit and some blood spattered his white collar. Following the red trail up, Yami was met with a gruesome sight. The bruise he had noticed the day before should've been healing, but instead it looked as if it was fresh, swelling up and forcing the amethyst eye to close completely. Fast drying blood leaked from a red nose as water dripped down and slowly washed away small portions at a time. All in all, he looked horrible.

"Yugi! What happened!" Yami exclaimed, immediately rushing to check Yugi over for injuries. The young teen hissed out a pained grunt when Yami grabbed his wrist so Yami quickly pulled away.

"Nothing." his voice was quiet.

"Nothing my a**. Who did this to you?" Yami demanded.

"No one, okay? Just leave me alone! I don't need your pity!" Yugi exclaimed, racing up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door behind him. Swallowing thickly, Yami could only stand in shock at his step-brother's actions, his mind trying to process what just happened and draw some logical conclusion. This is how his step-mother found him when she walked in the front door and placed her keys on the counter.

"Yami?" she questioned, "Are you alright dear?"

"Mother…" he said quietly turning to face her. She nearly gasped at his confused and despairing look. Her step-son never looked so vulnerable and down trodden as he did now.

Something must be wrong.

"What's wrong, dear? Had something happened?" she asked in concern.

"It's Yugi. I think…" his face fell further. "I think he's being… bullied. But he won't talk to me! He says it's nothing, but I know that's not right. He comes home hurt! What am I supposed to so?"

Mother gasped. How could her son keep this from her? She knew that he had been bullied at his last school, but after the move, she had thought that had changed. Things had been going so well!

And now this had to happen.

She sighed, "Yami, would you be a dear and take the first aid kit upstairs for me? I'll have to talk to Yugi about this later."

"Could you… could you not tell him that I told you?" Yami asked pleadingly.

"Why ever not?" she asked her new son.

"Because I think… I _know_ he's mad at me. I can't for the life of me, remember why, but I don't want him to hate me anymore." Yami said softly. Understanding flowed through her and she gave him a smile.

"Of course, Yami." She said, then handed him the first aid kit, "Now take this upstairs and get ready for dinner. I'm thinking about breakfast myself."

Yami cracked a weary grin and took the kit from her before climbing up the stairs. She gave a tired sigh before turning to start their meal. Upstairs, Yami silently walked to his step-brother's room. Just before he knocked, the shower starts running. Looking back at the bathroom door, he could only guess that it was Yugi.

_I'll just put this on his bed._ Yami thought, opening the door. Inside, the room was in the same state he had seen the night before. Placing the kit on the bed, Yami picked up the pillows and was arranging them carefully when he spied a small black note book with '_my journal'_ printed on it in silver paint. Picking it up, he gave a wary glance at the door.

_He just started so I have about twenty minutes._ Yami thought, opening the book. Shaking away the guilt, he flipped a few pages and began to read.

**Alice; DON'T YOU DARE!**

Phantomworks: (^^) Yup, Yami reads Yugi's journal and I'm ending the chapter here.

**Alice; I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!**

Phantomworks: then you'd commit suicide.

**Alice;… I hate you.**

Phantomworks; please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Phantomworks; hey everyone, here's the new update. Am I off the hook now?

**Alice: fine. But you better keep updating!**

Phantomworks; I'll try. You know how life gets. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fan fic.

Chapter 7

_March 3, mom told me that she's started dating again. What about dad? Why doesn't she wait for him? He may have left us, but if someone leaves, that means they have to come back, fight? That's what I thought anyway. Now, after all these years, I'm starting to lose hope._

_But this new guy… will he be okay? The last time Mom introduced me to her boyfriend, he had promptly broken it off the next day. Another one beat me and hit me while my mother wasn't looking. Eventually she found out and dumped him._

_After that, everything was fine for awhile. Then some of the children of 'heartbroken' guys decided to beat me up. There isn't a night I come home that I don't have to use the first aid kit. Mother doesn't know what to do about the bullying, but I try not to make her worry. I know she's trying her best to get us both to a better place._

_This new guy… what if he's like the others? What if his children beat me up too? It's not my fault! Nothing is! Why can't they just leave me alone?_

Yami skipped ahead a couple pages.

_March 15, Mom came home singing today. The last day that happened __had__ to have been when I was five. Her boyfriend had taken her out to lunch; a pleasant restraint for the two. She seems especially happy this time. Maybe this is 'the one' for her?_

_Maybe we can live as a family again. Mom, me and 'dad' makes three._

Another few pages flipped by.

_March 26, today, mom was nervous, but happy. More happy than I've ever seen her with dad. She almost seemed to glow, but I know she was keeping something from me. She'd give me looks; open her mouth to speak, but then close it immediately. I know what she wants to say. She wants me to meet her boyfriend._

_I can only wonder if he'll accept us or reject us like the others._

More pages, more days went by.

_April 5, tomorrow is the day. Mom's going to introduce me to her boyfriend. I can't tell who's more nervous, me or her. If anything, it should be me. I alone could destroy the fragile relationship she's built with her love. By myself, I could destroy her happiness. I really hope that doesn't happen._

On page, one day, the day Yugi and Yami had first met.

_April 6, today I met the coolest guy ever. He's tall (er than me) and smart and definitely sexy! We look the same too! Of anyone, I'd want that man, Yami to love me. But it's not meant to be._

_In a few weeks, we'll be step-brothers. Related. There's no chance he'd love me like I do him, but at least we can be friends. If nothing else, I can live with that, I hope._

Dozens of pages, weeks go by. Now, Yami was looking for a specific day. The day that Yugi stopped talking to him, stopped sitting by him in school and at lunch. The day he started to avoid him.

_April 24, I knew it! It's true! He truly hates me! But I love him so much it hurts! I didn't mean it, Yami! I really didn't! I'm so sorry!_

_But… but it's __our__ fault, isn't it? He yelled at me and I-I just couldn't stand there and take it anymore. Not again, not like when I was bullied. I thought I had left that behind me when I moved here and changed school, but I guess not._

_Kiul, a guy at school, beat me up today. He's known for being a swindler and bully. But no one's ever said he lies. He told me that Yami had paid him to beat me up. Would Yami really do that?_

_Would he get back at me that way? Does he hate me that much? How could I ever make it up to him? How could I ever show him how much I lo-_

"Yami?" a confused voice broke Yami's concentration. "What are you…?"

Just as Yami looked up, amethyst eyes caught sight of the black notebook, open, in his hands. Rushing forward, he snatched it out of Yami's hands and backed up quickly. "Y-you… you didn't…"

"I'm sorry, Yugi! It… it was just there and-!" Yami started to explain.

"No… no! You shouldn't have read it! Just because it's there, doesn't mean you can!" Yugi clutched it closer; angry tears came to his eyes, "You're not even supposed to be here! Get out~ get out of my room!"

Recoiling as if slapped, Yami looked away from his step-brother and slowly walked to the bedroom doorway. Just as he crossed the thresh hold, he turned to say, "Yugi, I didn't mean to, I-!"

"No! I don't want to hear it! I hate you, Yami! I hate you!" Yugi screamed in his despair and slammed his door in the older's face. Shocked, Yami simply stood there, frozen before he turned his back and sunk to the floor with his back against the door. On the other side, Yugi's sudden energy surge gave out, leaving him trembling with what it took to stay standing. He, too, turned to lean against the door, slowly sliding down until he could fall no more.

Tears came to both of their eyes, overflowing as each thought about what just happened. Regrets, arguments, fears and anger replayed in their minds, but neither could bring himself to apologize after that. It seemed too simple now.

Neither knew that the other was doing the same thing, tears and all. Neither knew what the other was thinking, feeling. And neither knew that everything could right itself…

If only they just opened the door.

**Alice; wow, melancholy much?**

Phantomworks; hey! This scene is what gave me the idea for the whole story! Live with it!

**Alice: whatever.**

Phantomworks; please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Phantomworks; hey everyone, i-

**Alice; NO. NO EXCUSES!**

Phantomworks; I can't help it! I went to a cheerleading competition!

**Alice: I don't care if you saved the planet! You lied to us!**

Phantomworks; but I have two chapters to post!

**Alice; don't care. Not listening.**

Phantomworks: (whimpers)

_Kai:… Phantomworks-onee-chan doesn't own Yugion or its characters, only this fanfic._

Chapter 8

The next day was pouring rain as well. Neither teen talked to the other, simply ate breakfast. Yami forced an umbrella into Yugi's hands, then the younger left. Shortly after, Yami cleaned up his plate and piled into his car.

Arriving on time at school, Yami settled into his seat, handing up his homework when the teacher called for it. Silently, he watched the door, waiting for Yugi. As far as he recalled, Yugi had been on time despite having to walk to school. The fact that he was late caused the older teen some worry.

The teacher had started his lecture, book in hand and chalk marking the board when Yugi finally arrived. He was soaked to the bone.

"Do you have a pass, Mr. Mutou?" the teacher asked, angered by the interruption to his lecture. The teen shook his head, "Well, don't just stand there! Get to your seat! And stop dripping water everywhere! Are you daft? I said get to your seat!"

From where he sat, Yami could see that Yugi was about to cry. Angrily, he shot a glare at their teacher. Didn't the man see that Yugi already felt bad about interrupting his lessons? He didn't need to rub it in further! Stupid waste of space-!

"Yami. Please come up and solve this problem on the board." The man spat at the glaring teen.

"Yes, sir." Yami grunted. He had never liked this man in the first place! Not once had they ever had a civil conversation. It almost seemed like the man was out to get him! Quickly solving the problem, Yami rushed back to his seat. Class passed rather productively after that until the bell finally rang.

"Yami, meet me after class." The professor called, interfering with the teen's escape. Cursing quietly under his breath, Yami waited at his desk until most of the classroom was cleared out. Slinging his bag onto his shoulder, the teen wandered up to the desk and got his professor's attention.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, it's about Yugi." Instantly, Yami's features hardened. What could his teacher possibly want to talk about with him about his _step-brother_? "I've noticed that he's been a lot quieter in class and his tardiness has increased lately. Today, he even came in soaked to the bone! Could you talk to him and find out what's wrong? I'm awfully concerned about him."

Yami just stared at his teacher. The man was actually concerned? This had to be a first! How was he supposed to react? Deciding on a simple now, he said, "I'll try."

"Great. And remind him to grab an umbrella when it's raining. Don't want him catching cold." With that, Yami was dismissed.

"Yes, sir." Yami said, turning and walking out. Umbrella when its' raining? He made Yugi take one with him this morning! What did he do with it? Stalking off to his next class, Yami knew that he'd have to talk to Yugi _again_ later.

Classes passed by as well as lunch (with the same conversation with Joey as before) and onto classes again as Yami impatiently waited for the day to be over. From his seat in every class, the teen could see Yugi grow more and more weak. Pale skin flushed with an unhealthy sheen and once bright amethyst eyes glazed over feverishly.

_Tch, of course! The only day he 'mis-places' his umbrella, he gets sick_! Yami grumbled. _If for __**once**__he'd just listen to me!_

Finally, the last bell rang and the students stampeded out the door. For several minutes, Yugi just sat at his desk as if the teacher was still teaching and class was still in session. Quickly, Yami cornered his step-brother before the boy knew what was happening.

"I'm taking you home." Yami said in a voice that was meant to kill any and all opposition. Yet it seemed to have the opposite effect on Yugi.

"No." Yugi said bluntly, his eyes trying to focus on Yami, but failed miserably.

"No? _No_?" Yami seethed as Yugi gathered his books and stood, wobbly, to stumble off. "Yugi! You can barely walk! If you think I'm going to leave you alone and in this weather, they you must be delusional! And what happened to your umbrella!"

"Forgot it." an automatic response, Yami could tell.

"Forgot it? I gave it to you this morning!" Yami followed the teen as he tried to escape. "Something is up, Yugi and I will find out!"

"It doesn't concern you! Just leave me alone!" Yugi said, staggering out the door and into the rain.

"I'm not going to do that Yugi." Yami said as he grabbed the little one's arm and dragged him after himself as the older teen made his way to his car.

"Let me go! _Let me go!_" Yami threw his younger step-brother at the closed dark door. The teen stumbled, bumping into the metal roughly. Glaring up at his step-brother, Yugi seethed, "I hate you! I _hate_ you!"

Despite the sharp knives that twisted in his chest, Yami remained firm. He made himself a barrier by trapping Yugi between himself and his car. Fiery crimson clashed with feverish but determined amethyst. Yami spoke, "I don't care if you hate me. I don't care about whatever I did to make you mad. By if you think that I am going to let you continue like this, you've got another thing coming!"

Pulling himself off of the teen, Yami crossed his arms. Without breaking eye contact, he ordered, "Now get. In. the. Car."

Yugi's resolve held strong for a few minutes before it wavered. Amethyst eyes flicked between Yami, the car door and the school gates.

"You won't get far." Yami threatened. Seeing the truth in the statement, Yugi sighed before opening the door and landing heavily in his seat. Stepping quickly, Yami walked to the driver's seat, threw his stuff in the back and climbed in. reaching behind him, he gave Yugi the towel that he had left in there for the rainy season. Revving the engine, Yami peeled away, rain splashing his windshield.

Watching Yugi out of the corner of his eye, the older teen saw his step-brother tense as they got closer to a certain part of town. Once they passed an alley, Yugi turned his head to look out the window before relaxing in his seat. Making a mental note of his friend's action, Yami turned his focus back to the road and to the way home.

Phantomworks; please rev-?

**Alice; NO! They aren't obligated to, so don't ask them. **

Phantomworks; but I-!

**Alice; don't care. You didn't update, you don't get reviews. Right people?**

Phantomworks: (cries)


	9. Chapter 9

Phantomworks:….

**Alice; what's your excuse this time?**

Phantomworks: I don't work on Sundays?

**Alice: I'LL FREAKIN' KILL YOU!**

Phantomworks: I'm sorry!

_Kai: since PW-onee-chan is being killed right now, I'll do the disclaimer. We don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic. Please enjoy._

Chapter 9

Neither Yugi nor Yami want to school the next day, mostly on Yami's insistence. Yugi had indeed caught a cold and would need to rest in order to get better and Yami felt that he couldn't just leave his younger brother home by himself. After talking with their parents, Yami got permission to stay home and look after his step-brother.

"I don't need a baby-sitter." Yugi had said.

"Good. Because you aren't getting one." Yami had replied sternly. "Think of me as more of a bodyguard or behavior enforcement officer. Someone has to get you to take your meds."

"So you're a nurse."

"More of a doctor." Yami had answered begrudgingly. No way would he ever be a nurse. Now, a doctor on the other hand…

Yugi had blushed bright red at Yami's words. Seeing the reaction, Yami immediately worried over Yugi's seemingly increased temperature until the younger finally threw him out of his room for the night.

Early the next morning, Yami sat up in bed and stretched. Unfortunately for him, his internal clock woke him up for school when he could have slept in. so Yami found himself at his computer with a couple pop tarts in hand as he sent an email to all of his and Yugi's teachers to ask what work needed to be done. Just because they were sick didn't mean that either of them would fall behind.

_I'll pick up the books later, after school_. Yami decided, _or maybe get Joey to pick them up. No, he doesn't know my combination or Yugi's and I kind of what it to stay that way._

It was awful to think his friend capable of stealing from either him or his step-brother, but Joey _had_ been in a gang. A few characteristics from then showed themselves every so often, one of which was kleptomania.

Shaking his head, Yami sent the last email before turning his computer off and standing to stretch. Giving himself a sniff, he wrinkled his nose and headed towards the shower. A healthy ten minutes later, Yami vigorously rubbed the towel against his hair, trying to dry it enough for it to return to its natural spikes. As he wrapped a towel around his waist and draped another over his shoulders to catch stray drops of water, Yami's attention was caught at a knock on his door.

Knowing that it was only Yugi and he in the house, he eased the door open quickly, "Yes, Yugi. Did you need something?"

"I was just going to-!" the younger started before cutting off in a blush as his gaze dropped down Yami's form, "P-Put some clothes on!"

Glancing down at his near-naked body, Yami looked back up at Yugi, "We're both guys. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"J-just… put some on!" Yugi's blush darkened before he stalked off. Confused by his step-brother's reactions, Yami shrugged and walked over to his bedroom to dress.

Dressing quickly, Yami dried his hair roughly one last time before throwing both towels into a hamper to be washed later. Walking by the bathroom, Yami heard the shower running once again.

_Must've wanted to take a shower._ Yami thought idly as eh trumped down the stairs. Pulling out a couple pans, Yami quickly fixe a warm healthy breakfast for his sick friend. Minutes later, Yugi descended the stairs and walked over to the table just as Yami set his plate in front of him.

"I could've fixed breakfast." Yugi grumbled.

"Yes, but _I_ did." Yami stated matter-of-factly, "Now, you can either take your medicine before you eat or afterwards and have the bad taste still in your mouth."

"It's one of _those_ kinds, isn't it?" Yugi winced as Yami nodded, "Fine, hand it over."

Placing two pills in Yugi's hand, Yami handed him a glass of water. Shoving the meds in his mouth, Yugi quickly swallowed half of the glass before licking his lips at the awful taste.

"Yuck." He said, causing Yami to chuckle. Sending the older a glare, Yugi proceeded to slowly eat his food in-between sneezes and coughs. Sensing the silent treatment, Yami dropped into his seat with a sigh.

"Yugi. I'm sorry for whatever it is I've done-!"

"Whatever it is? You yelled at me and forced me into your car, Yami! And you read my journal! If you think I'll-!"

"You left me no choice! I've asked again and again, but you won't tell me what happened! I'm sorry for what I did! I'm sorry for forgetting it! But I'm not going to let it tear us apart! I won't let it keep me from making sure that you're happy and healthy! Yami stood in his passionate rant.

Yugi fell lower in his seat, hiding from his angry step-brother. It really seemed like Yami regretted what he had done, even if he didn't remember it. Maybe Kiul was wrong? Maybe… Yami hadn't meant to pay the bully off? Maybe Yami had only wanted someone to tell Yugi that he'd had to leave? It was unfortunate that that wasn't what happened, but what were Yami's real intentions here? Would he let his step-brother into his carefully re-built walls?

It didn't seem as if he had much of a choice.

"Yugi. I apologize for putting my nose where it doesn't belong, but I don't regret it. Something is going on and I want to know. I will find out one way or another. I'm giving you a choice. Tell me yourself or let me find out on my own." Yami gave a stern look, "And I _will _find out, one way or another."

Swallowing thickly, Yugi tried to pull his eyes away from Yami's accusing gaze. Anywhere, to see anything but Yami's determined gaze in his.

Drawing back, Yami's eyes narrowed, "fine. I'll find out on my own."

Just as he rounded the table and walked past Yugi, the smaller's hand whipped out, snatching the hem of Yami's shirt. Looking down, Yami gave a hard, questioning look.

"I-I don't…" Yugi bit his lips, wrenching his fingers away from the soft fabric, "F-Fine, I'll tell you, but… not yet."

Yami opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by a desperate plea, "Please, just… not yet."

Softening to his little step-brother, Yami gave a nod before putting a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Phantomworks: aww… they're forgiving each other.

**Alice:… I guess that's okay.**

Phantomworks; now to throw in Yugi's 'mystery' feelings and a good beating.

**Alice; what! Oh no you don't!**

Phantomworks: please review! (runs off)


	10. Chapter 10

Phantomworks: hey everyone.

**Alice: oh wow, look at who's on time.**

Pw: I said sorry! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 10

It turned out that Yugi would be out for several days due to his sickness. Like the caring older brother he is, Yami managed to convince their parents to allow him to stay with his younger step-brother yet again, with the promise of finishing his school work and helping Yugi with his. Tensions around the two slowly eased much to Yami's confusion and delight. Whatever it was he said, something must have changed Yugi's mind.

We now find our protagonists at the desk in Yugi's room with books scattered all around. Both boys are sitting next to each other, pouring over two sets of math books. Yami's book is a grade ahead of Yugi's, but both are studying the same concept of completing the square for equations of conic sections.

Yeah, both were having a hard time understanding it too.

"We've been at this for twenty minutes. I think now's a good time for a break." Yami said, leaning back in his chair.

"You just don't want to work on math." Yugi gave an impish grin.

"And you do?" Yami returned with a smirk. Blushing brightly, Yugi broke eye-contact to look once more over his math before standing.

"I'm going to the restroom." He announced as he hurried off. Chuckling at his brother's cuteness, Yami ran a hand through his hair with a tired sigh. Bored, Yami let his mind wander…

So far, the brothers' relationship had been on the mend. Yet, there were times when Yugi seemed to suddenly close himself off, clamming up even after his promise of being more open. Times that don't even seem to connect with anything suspicious. Like just now. Instead of continuing their banter like he would've barely three weeks earlier, Yugi suddenly stopped their argument and changed subjects.

_Did we have an argument?_ Yami wondered, his eyes roaming the stereotypically dirty teenage room. There was a way to find out, he knew. The black book, Yugi's journal, held the answers to his questions. He'd only been one day off before. But Yugi had been so offended by it last time and with good reason. If Yami had a journal and someone read it, he could only imagine the feeling of behind violated that must have come with someone reading all his secrets.

Good thing he never had a journal!

Feeling a ping of guilt, Yami tried to recall what he _had_ read.

**This new guy… what if he's like the others?**

**Maybe we can live as a family again.**

…**accept us or reject us like the others…**

**By myself, I could destroy her happiness…**

**If anyone, I'd want that man, Yami to love me. But it's not meant to be…**

**It's true! He truly hates me! But I love him so much it hurts!**

**How could I ever make it up to him? How could I ever show him how much I lo…**

_Love him…_ Yami finished, silently. _Love…_ could that be what Yugi had been angry about? But he already loves him like a brother. What more is there?

_No, that's not it. There's something else, before that day._ Yami thought, replaying the images over and over again.

**I knew it! It's true! He truly hates me!**

_Hate him? Why would I hate him? There's nothing I've done to make him think that, right? I mean, __**he's**__ been avoiding me! Since… what was the date again? I think… April… 24__th__? What happened almost three weeks ago?_ Yami's thoughts ran in circles until they all screeched to a halt as Yugi walked back in.

"Ready to keep going?" he asked with a small cough.

"Ready when you are." Yami said, handing Yugi some hand sanitize. Making a face, Yami squirted some into his hands, rubbing it over to kill the germs. Picking up their pencils, they began working again.

Yami's thoughts continued to drift back to whatever could have made Yugi mad at him. Three weeks ago… he first got his history term paper. Did that have anything to do with it? He had been awfully stressed that day. So stressed, his nerves had been wound tight and he'd often been told he was very unfriendly in such incidences.

Could this have been one of those times?

This was getting him nowhere. Right now, he had math to focus on and a step-brother to take care of.

He'd get back to it later.

Phantomworks: okay, here's the thing, I won't be here next week to update because of another cheer competition.

**Alice: WHAT?**

Phantomworks: please don't be mad! I promise to update as soon as I can! Please review.

**Alice: REVIEW TO YELL AT HER!**


	11. Chapter 11

Phantomworks: please forgive my absence. The next few weeks will be hectic as well. All I ask is for your understanding.

**Alice: MPH! MM-MSH! (tied up)**

Phantomworks: (bows) Thank you for your forgiveness. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 11

Days passed and the two were falling back into their normal routine. Both would get up; take turns in the shower and go down to the table. Yami would fix breakfast and Yugi would eat quickly before leaving on foot again. Much to Yami's dislike, Yugi continued his habit of leaving early in order to walk to school. Every morning and every night, Yugi walked the roads and came home. Suspiciously more bruises appeared on his newly healed skin, but Yami could never stop him from going out alone.

Until it started to rain again.

Early morning, Yami woke up to the gentle pit-pat of rain tapping on his window. Gazing out the window for several dazed minutes, he slowly picked himself up, stretched and stumbled to the bathroom. _I hate mornings like this_, he thought as he turned the shower on.

Minutes later, he emerged nice and clean and fully clothed as he went to wake Yugi up. Again, he was distracted by the near silent tapping of rain. Silently, he opened the door to peer into Yugi's room. The small teen was sleeping peacefully, not a sound in the room except his soft breathing.

_I hate to wake him up_. Yami thought grudgingly. Shaking the young teen's shoulder lightly, Yami spoke, "Yugi. It's time to wake up. The bathroom's open."

The smaller teen grumbled slightly before throwing off his blankets and getting up.

"I'll be waiting downstairs." Yami said, turning and walking out the door.

"Mmmm…." The mumbled answer came. Chuckling slightly, Yami hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Yet again, his attention was drawn to the window and the pitter-patting of rain.

_I hope that Yugi doesn't try to walk today._ He thought, making sure to keep the bacon and French toast from burning.

Just as he set two plates down on the table, Yugi trumped down the stairs.

"Good morning." Yami said, sitting in a chair.

"Morning." Yugi replied, taking a chair of his own. They both ate in silence, Yami taking his time and Yugi hurrying to finish. In minutes, Yugi gulped down the rest of his milk (to grow taller) and deposited his plates in the sink. Grabbing his backpack, he was about to open the front door when Yami spoke up.

"It's raining out there."

Pausing, Yugi opened the door to see that it was, indeed, raining. Heaving a sigh, he closed the door.

Hearing a sigh and the door close with a soft thud, Yami let his shoulders slump. Yugi had left again in the rain. He was bound to get sick again. Picking up his dishes, he gave a startled yelp when Yugi popped his head round the corner of the front hall.

"Yugi? I thought you…?"

"It's raining." Yugi said, repeating Yami's earlier words. "Can you give me a ride?"

Speechless, Yami stared for several minutes, making Yugi grow uncomfortable.

"I mean, it's okay if you can't. I'll just take an umbrella and-!"

"No!" Yami shouted, startling the smaller teen, "I mean, no, I'll take you to school. I don't want you getting sick again."

Blinking, Yugi contemplated Yami's answer before grinning widely, "thanks!"

"Don't mention it. But I won't leave for another ten minutes." Yami said, dumping his dishes in the sink.

"Good, I still have a few math problems to figure out."

"Need any help?" Yami asked.

"Do you know anything about derivatives?" Yugi looked up hopefully.

"Do I ever!" Yami said with a smirk. Sitting down, he pulled out some paper and a pencil. Leaning over, he lowered his voice as if telling a secret, "Not only do I know them, but I also know a shortcut."

"There's a shortcut?" Yugi gasped, pleasantly surprised.

"Of course, here. Let me show you." Yami said, grinning. Slowly, Yugi returned it with a smile of his own and the two set to work for the short ten minutes before they left for school.

Phantomworks: thank you for reading and understanding my apology. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Phantomworks; this is a pretty long chapter…

**Alice: compared to the one that **_**actually won the poll**_**, yes, it is.**

Phantomworks; I can't help what I write! ES will just end up being more chapters long… if that makes sense.

**Alice; it doesn't.**

Phantomworks; whatever. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic

Chapter 12

School passed spectacularly for Yami. His step-brother wasn't avoiding him anymore, not sitting next to him again (or at least not moving away when Yami proceeded to take the nearest free desk close to him). At lunch, Joey was finally appeased when Yami retrieved the smaller tri-color haired teen and sat the two at their 'reserved' table. Everything was going perfectly fine.

Then the final bell rang.

"It's really fine, Yami. I can walk home. It's not raining anymore." Yugi said, trying to escape the larger teen looming over him.

"Yugi! It's not that big a deal! I'll take you home. It's not a burden! We're going to the same place for Pete's Sake!" Yami protested.

"No, Yami. I'm perfectly fine walking on my own. Besides, it's good exercise." Yugi said. Opening his mouth, Yami was about to protest further, when Yugi gave him a look.

"Let it go, Yami." Yugi pleaded in a sad tone. Swallowing his words, Yami blinked in surprise and simply watched as Yugi walked off; their conversation over.

_There must be a reason why he doesn't want to ride with me. But what could it be?_ Yami wondered. Movement caught his eye and as Yami turned, he spied a certain red-head making a bee-line for his small step-brother. _Kiul? What's he doing?_

Watching the two talk, he sucked in a breath as the swindler roughly grasped the smaller teen's arm and yanked him away from the parking lot and the school premises. Jumping into his car, Yami jammed the keys into the ignition and felt the engine hum within his sleek vehicle. Gripping the wheel in a white-knuckle fist, he slammed on the gas in the direction that Kiul had dragged Yugi.

_What the ****? What's going on?_ Yami's thoughts ran wild as he tried to abide by road rules.

**Kiul, a guy at school, beat me up today.** Words flashed before Yami's eyes, words written in scrawled ink.

**He told me that Yami had paid him to beat me up.**

_Why hadn't I noticed before?_ Yami berated himself angrily.

**Would Yami really do that?**

**Does he hate me that much?**

_I don't hate you, Yugi. I'm going to prove it!_ Yami swore to himself as his car pulled up along the sidewalk.

~Yugi. POV~

"Ah!" Yugi cried out, pain gripping his arm. Pain apparently came in the form of Kiul.

"We missed you this morning, my friends and I did. Didn't we tell you not to try and run?" his velvety-steel voice cut through the air as he dragged the small teen further and further into the dark rank alley. A gang of men surrounded them, more specifically Yugi. "But don't worry; we'll just give you twice the beatings for the one you missed out on this morning."

The small teen shook in fear as the bully shoved him back against another body. An iron grip fell onto his upper arms as the brick wall of a man held him in place. Whimpering, he squeezed hi eyes shut, praying that they'd get tired of their game quickly and leave him alone.

"We're going to make sure that you won't make it home tonight."

He cringed, turning in on himself.

The first hit caught him by surprise. A swift upper but slammed into his jaw, snapping his head back. Tears welled up at the pain and the fact that the hit had made him bite through his tongue. Blood slowed into his mouth. Spitting, he tried to get the awful taste off his injured tongue.

"Aw, look. The little boy bit his tongue." Kiul teased, gripping Yugi's chin harshly. "You wimp. You can barely take a hit!"

Another fist flew to his face, landing a painful blow across his cheekbone. The grip on his bruised jaw tightened, forcing his head in that one position against the force of the blow. The strain throbbed as pain through the small teen's body.

"Not so high and mighty now, huh?" Kiul sneered, pulling his hand away only to let it recoil and slam into Yugi's stomach. The teen choked and hacked as the air was forced out of him. "I didn't think so."

Coughing up a bit more blood, Yugi finally regained his breath with a gasp. His eyes remained tightly shut, fear thrived beneath his skin. Silently, he prayed that he'd lose consciousness so that he wouldn't have to put up with the initial pain.

Unknown to him, a car pulled up to the mouth of the back road, several yards away. A familiar figure got out and stalked into the alley. Seeing Yugi being held against his will and beaten on like an old punching bag, the figure growled and narrowed glowing crimson eyes. The sound brought the attention of every teen in the alley except for Yugi who simply braced himself for another hit.

"Oh! Yami! How nice of you to show up!" Kiul said cheerfully, like it was normal for someone to walk in on him abusing a small child (not that Yugi was one). Yami growled menacingly in response. "What was that?"

"I _said_." Yami stressed, "Let. Him. Go!" Yugi opened his eyes at the sound of his step-brother's voice. What was he doing here?

"Aw, don't be such a kill joy! Besides, we're only doing what you paid us to."

Yugi gulped. Now was the moment of truth.

"I told you to do no such thing!" Yami seethed.

"Ha! Don't put on such an act for him. We already told him everything! It's fine. We'll even let you take a few swings, though I don' know why you'd need our help. However, we do have t o settle our payment." Kiul said, resting an elbow on Yugi's still shoulder. Sharp nails ran through the small teen's soft dark hair, making said teen whimper.

"You see, you never did pay me after the first time, so I continued to keep up the good work. Now you owe us some interest." Kiul's gaze darkened menacingly, though his voice was sickeningly sweet. While he was speaking, several guys surrounded Yami, cutting off any escape routes.

"Now, let's talk about my fee."

Phantomworks; and there you go.

**Alice; seriously? You're leaving it there?**

Phantomworks; why not? A fight scene is coming up. It's the perfect cliffhanger.

**Alice:… I hate you and your love of cliff hangers.**

Phantomworks: I know. Please review!

**Alice; and tell her to knock it off with the cliff hangers!**


	13. Chapter 13

Phantomworks: here's the newest chapter!

**Alice; finally!**

Phantomworks: hey, I said I'd be gone for a while, but my schedule has cleared up a bit so I should be able to get back to regular updates.

**Alice; you better.**

Phantomworks: anymore talk like that and I won't. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 13

"I'm no giving you a cent!" Yami cursed loudly.

"Not what I wanted to hear." Kiul said, shaking his head. Straightening up, he grabbed Yugi's jaw and forced the teen to look at Yami, showing off his bruises and cuts as well as the blood dripping from his mouth. "Didn't I do a good enough job?"

"I only wanted you to tell him I had to go home! Not beat him within an inch of his life!" Yami growled. "I should never have trusted you with something as simple as that!"

"But you did, and now you have to pay the consequences. Speaking of which, my fee is-!"

"Not. Paying." Yami said, his voice like cold steel. Sighing dramatically, Kiul made himself look as if he was extremely put out.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." he said, his eyes burning with a crazy flame. Widening his stance, Yami gave the people around him a quick look.

Then he turned his focus back onto the red head and smirked, "Bring it on."

Said red head scowled before darting forward, flexing his arm into a fist. Deftly, Yami dodged, spinning out to the side before grabbing the other's wrist. Twirling him like a dance partner, the dark teen slammed the bully into two others who then flew into the wall. They collapsed in a heap as Yami turned his attention to the other men in the gang.

Dodging a two point hit, Yami slipped to the side to flip over one attacker, catching the fist of another. Tightening his grip, he twisted the limb until the mad fell to his knees in pain. Sensing his enemies behind him, Yami relinquished his hold in order to flip over the downed man, kicking the red head behind him in the process.

"GYAH!" Kiul grunted as the blow made him bite his tongue and caused him to lose his balance. "Why you little-!"

While everyone was monetarily distracted, Yami tightened his grip on the back of the neck of the man he had flipped over. In seconds, the man gave a pained groan and collapsed. With any luck, he'd be out for several hours.

One down, five to go.

Kiul was on his feet again, swinging fists wildly. One blow clipped Yami's cheek, but it wasn't enough to paralyze him for more than a second. Dropping to the ground, he swept the red-head off his feet with a well-placed swipe of his leg. As Kiul went down, Yami jumped to his feet again and attacked another of the gang members. Landing a blow in the stomach, Yami did the same thing as before and made the man pass out.

Two down.

"Come back here, vermin!" Kiul said as Yami skirted around him while fending off the two other attackers. They fell quickly enough with a few well-placed blows from his fists and feet. Once they were down for the count, he turned to Kiul.

"Saved the best for last, have you?" Kiul sneered.

"More like the weakest." Yami smirked back, infuriating the red head.

"I'll get you for that, you son-of-a-!"

_POW!_

Kiul fell to the ground, head cracking against the concrete. Over him, Yami looked with a dark expression. "_Never_ talk about my mother like that."

Yugi was trembling in the hold of the last bully, but he couldn't tell if he was shaking, or the man gripping him so tightly. Slowly, Yami turned his menacing eyes onto the two and both stiffened in fear.

"Let. Him. Go." Yami ordered, barely containing his rage. It took a few seconds, but the man let go of Yugi and ran off crying. Once that was out of the way, Yami turned his dark gaze on Yugi. The teen trembled violently.

"Yugi." Yami's barely calm voice made Yugi freeze on the spot. "Get in the car."

Hurrying to obey, Yugi crept past Yami before booking it to the silver vehicle. Tugging on the door handle, he quickly climbed in, ignoring the painful throbs of his bruises. He needed something between him and the violent teen outside.

_Does he hate me now? For not telling him about the bullies? Is he gonna hurt me like he did them?_ Yugi wondered, grip tightening on his seat. His thoughts were interrupted by the other car door opening. Immediately, he tried to make himself as small as possible.

"Yeah, corner of 29th and third." Yami said, speaking into his cell phone. He seemed calm enough, but Yugi couldn't be sure. "Thanks. I don't want them trying to mug any other innocent passer-bys."

_What?_ Yugi's mind drove in circles. Innocent passer-bys? Mugging? _What's going one! He's not covering for them is he? So he really did-!_

"Yes, officer. I'm sure they'll stay put. Thank you." Yami said one last time before hanging up. His façade immediately dropped as he buckled his seat belt and started the car. Swallowing thickly, Yugi ducked his head. Was Yami mad? De didn't know, but if the look on his face was anything to go by…

"Put your seat belt on." Yami said lowly. Squeaking, Yugi obeyed, clicking it together just in time for the car to peel off the side of the road. The speedometer was rising quickly and Yugi's grip tightened once again. with his own knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so hard, Yami spat out, "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"Wha-?"

"Those men. They've been bullying you for the past month! Why didn't you tell me!" Yami practically yelled, his eyes fixe onto the road. His speedometer was pushing 65.

"Y-Yami, could you slow-?"

"Why didn't you tell me they were hurting you? I could've stopped them! You saw how easily I did it!"

"S-slow down, plea-!"

"So easily. They never would've _looked_ at you again! But you didn't! You didn't tell me!"

"Slow down, please, I-!"

"And you know what could've happened! They could've decided to bring a knife or a gun next time, Yugi! A gun! You would've been dead before I got home-!"

"IF YOU DON'T SLOW DOWN, I WILL BE!"

The interruption shocked Yami enough that his foot slammed on the brakes as they entered a residential area. The car screeched to a halt, both its passengers panting harshly. One out of fear, the other out of anger. A few moments of silence passed before Yami slammed his hands onto the wheel.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Yami chanted as he pounded his fist onto his wheel. Cringing, Yugi waited out the name-calling that he was sure was directed at him, "I'm so _stupid_!"

Or not.

Finally, Yami wore off most of his anger and ran his bruised knuckles through his hair. Still without looking, Yami gave a sigh before speaking, "Yugi… I… I'm sorry. I saw the signs, the bruises and cuts; I should've done something before now. In fact, I should've never trusted Kiul to just _tell_ you my message. I should've remembered that he's a bully, but I was stressed and wasn't thinking clearly.

_So, he didn't mean to? He really doesn't hate me? But I didn't tell him about the bullying. I thought they'd hurt him. Speaking of which…_ Yugi wondered how Yami was able to beat the bullies in a six-on-one fight.

"Can you forgive me?" Yami asked, looking up.

"Of course. If you didn't' mean to, you can't help what happened. But could I ask how you beat them all?"

"Five years of judo, Karate and tai-kwan-do. Also a few weeks of acupuncture. Told me where pressure points are." Yami said, slowly adding pressure to the gas pedal.

"Really?" Yugi's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Wow. Could you teach me?"

"Sure." Yami said. Beaming, Yugi relaxed into his seat. As he saw their house come into view, he posed another question.

"Yami, could… could I get a ride tomorrow too?" he asked timidly.

"What are you talking about?" Yami snapped. Flinching, Yugi shrunk a bit in his seat.

"Oh… I just… thought maybe you…" his voice was so quiet that Yami didn't hear. However, that didn't stop the dark teen from continuing.

"Not only am I taking you to school, but home too. And stores, the mall, the movies- where ever! If you think I'm letting you out of my sight, you've got another thing coming!" Yami said, self-righteously. Stunned, Yugi blinked at his step-brother before smiling softly to himself.

Maybe… just maybe… things could work out.

Phantomworks; aw, so cute.

**Alice; and violent.**

Phantomworks; they're getting closer! Isn't it precious?

**Alice; and the fight scene. Violent.**

Phantomworks:… can you just pay attention to something that _isn't_ violent for _five seconds_ for once?

**Alice: let me think… no.**

Phantomworks: (sighs) please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Phantomworks: hey guess what!

**Alice; what?**

Phantomworks; I typed up all the chapters for this story! (^^)

**Alice; and you're going to update them all at once?**

Phantomworks; nope. Ruins the suspense.

**Alice; what?**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 14

On the news the next afternoon, the police reported to have caught a group of five men who had allegedly mugged civilians for weeks now. The perpetrators were in their custody until the trail set later that month.

"We have enough evidence on one to keep him in jail," One officer said, "But I have a feeling that the others could walk free-!"

Yugi looked up when the TV turned off, "Hey! I was watching that!"

"It'll rot your brain. Besides, we don't need to know about what we _saw_." Yami said calmly placing the remote on the coffee table.

"I know, but I wanted to see what others said about it."

"Trust me; they are spouting a bunch of lies. Don't waste your time with them." Yami ordered gently, preparing breakfast for the two. Today was Saturday, the start of the weekend. Both were eager for it and simply wanted to lie around all day. Their homework would wait until later, right?

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Yami asked casually, leaning over the back of the couch on which Yugi was sitting.

"Chicken Enchiladas!" Yugi chirped happily, grinning up at Yami despite the painful throb from his various cuts and bruises. Returning the grin, Yami paused as a memory flashed by his eyes.

_Please Yam? Pretty please? Make me some of your chicken enchiladas!_

_What-?_

"Yami? Are you okay?" Yugi asked, concerned. His step-brother had frozen and seemed to have a far-off, confused look on his face. Had he said something wrong?

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine!" Yami said, jerking back into reality. "I… uh… I better start on those enchiladas.

"Okay…" Came the worried reply as Yami walked into the kitchen. What was that just now? What was wrong with Yami?

_What was that memory just now?_ Yami wondered. _Yugi had only asked about enchiladas so why…?_

_**Yugi! I'm tired!**_

_**You'll have to make something else.**_

_Yami, you promised…_

_**Well, maybe I just don't have time…!**_

_If you don't make them for me, I'll-!_

_**You think that's a threat-?**_

_**Go ahead and do nothing, see if I care!**_

Yami winced as his words echoed in his head. When had he said that? _Why_ did he say it? Was that why Yugi had been angry at him? Thinking harder, he searched for what happened next.

"_Fine! I'm never talking to you again!" Yugi yelled_

"_**Yeah? Well neither am I! And you can forget about hitching a ride tomorrow!" he slammed the door.**_

With his mind caught up in his memories, Yami absentmindedly reached for a can of ingredients. Popping the easy pull tab, he gasped as the thin metal sliced his finger. "AH!"

"Yami? Are you okay?" a concerned voice called to him.

Hustling to the sink, he called back in a nervous voice, "Yeah, I'm fine!"

"…Okay…" the voice sounded a bit disappointed. Probably that he hadn't asked for help. Running water over his cut, Yami hissed when he took it out from underneath the flow and blood flowed immediately. That wasn't goo.

"Uh… Yugi?" his voice faltered. He truly hated showing any weaknesses. It came from growing up with only a father.

"What?" the voice called back.

"Could you… uh… get the first aid kit?" he asked, putting his wound back under the water. Vaguely, he heard something that sounded like 'knew it' and rustling of fabric as the other stood and walked to the bathroom. In minutes, the teen walked into the kitchen, first aid kit in hand.

"What'd you do?" Yugi asked casually, reaching for Yami's hand.

"Nothing! Just… just give me the first aid kit!" Yami ordered, dodging Yugi's reach.

"Last time we had a fight, it didn't end too well. So let's just skip the argument, avoidances and consequences and let me look at your hand." Yugi said catching Yami by surprise. Snagging the other's hand, Yugi took it out from under the water, grimacing at the immediate flood of blood. "What did you do?"

"Um…" Yami glanced at the open can on the counter.

"Never mind. I don't want to know." Yugi said, grabbing some cream to disinfect the cut. Swiping some on quickly, he wrapped a band-aid delicately around the injury. Dabbing up anymore drops of blood, he threw the trash away and closed the first aid box. "Now is there anything else you need?"

"Yugi…" Yami struggled with ho to put his words correctly so the teen wouldn't misunderstand.

"Cause if there isn't anything else, I'm going back to the-?"

"I'm sorry!" Yami blurted out.

Yugi gave him a blank, wide-eyed looked, "Wha-?"

"That fight… I don't know how I could've forgotten about it or even said those words in the first place! I didn't mean any of them! I don't know why I said them! I was stressed, I know, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you!" Yami rambled on. Stunned, Yugi continued to stare until his brain caught up with what his step-brother was saying. Fight? What could he possibly –then it hit him.

Yami was talking about the fight that started this all?

_So he really __**didn't**__remember what had happened…_ Yugi didn't know whether to be relieved, angry or embarrassed. Anger because he spent so many weeks trying to prove a point Yami wouldn't get. Embarrassment because he made such a jerk of himself when he was. Relief because Yami wasn't holding it against him.

"Yami! It's fine!" Yugi soothed.

"No, it's not! If I _ever_ do that again, feel free to slap me upside the head." Yami offered, grumbling, "It's the least I deserve."

Shaking his head, Yugi sighed. Yami could be so difficult sometimes, "Is there anything else you need, Yami?"

The small skip in his heart at the sound of hi name called Yami's attention, but he brushed it off. Looking around, he mentally sighed at the cooking he'd have to do injured. Or did he?

"Well, you could help me cook." Yami said with an innocent look.

"What?" Yugi asked, stunned.

"I'm injured! You really expect a wounded person to cook for you?" Yami exclaimed theatrically.

"Hey! I'm injured too!" Yugi defended, referring to the bruises on his body.

"But your hands aren't." Yami pointed out. Looking down, the small teen saw that he was right. No matter how many bruises he had, his hands were fine.

Sighing in defeat, he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Cut the chicken." Yami ordered, handing him a knife. Glancing between Yami, the knife and the piece of chicken, Yugi gave a small whine.

"… It's raw."

"MM-hm." Yami nodded.

"But… it's _raw_!"

And with my injured hand, I can't cut it without getting a serious infection." Yami said. Glaring at the raw meat, Yugi knew Yami had a point.

Grabbing the knife, he started on the meat, grumbling, and "Can't believe you're making me cut raw meat! Raw!"

Yami only chuckled at the statement as he poured the sauces together for the filling. The two worked in companionable silence, broken only occasionally by the soft word or phrase that would cause a gentle case of laughter. This was how their parents found them when they returned for the family dinner that night.

Phantomworks: aw, so cute.

**Alice; and it would continue to be if you updated.**

Phantomworks; nope. I like suspense too much. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Phantomworks: here's the next chapter. Sorry for the suspense.

**Alice; you know, you could post all the chapters at once.**

Phantomworks; nope. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 15

The weekend passed easily with the exception of Yami cursing the cut impairing his dominant hand. Other than that, the two teens spent the weekend slowly re-building their broken bond. Yugi was happy to just hang out and have fun while Yami had deeper thoughts.

Thoughts that centered around his younger step-brother.

So many times, Yami felt his heart skip just because Yugi happened to smile brightly or called his name. Anger flared whenever Yugi winced as he fingered a bruise before turning to shame because _Yami_ was the one that cased them (indirectly but still the cause). These thoughts seriously confused him.

As he picked up the dishes the night before school, Yami nearly jumped in surprise when his father and step mother walked in.

"Sorry for sneaking up on you." His father said jokingly, ruffling his son's hair.

"We just noticed that you and Yugi seemed to have gotten over your fight. Could we ask what it was about?" his stepmother asked.

"Well, you see…" Yami proceeded to explain the fight and misunderstanding as well as the bully he had accidentally paid off. His step mother gasped and his father looked angry, so Yami quickly amended his statement, saying he hadn't known what was going on.

"I didn't pay him, I swear! And I turned them into the police." Yami said, leaving out the fact that they had been beaten to a pulp first.

"At least you know not to do that again!" His father gruffed.

"I offered for Yugi to slap me if I ever act that stupid again." Yami said.

"You'd deserve it."

"I know." Yami said, hanging his head. Through all this, his stepmother hadn't said a thing. She felt it really wasn't her place to punish someone who wasn't truly her son, but this was a bit strong for her liking. Especially since Yami had fixed his mistakes.

"As long as you don't do it again, you're off the hook. Remember to think before you act." Yami's father said, repeating the words he had drilled into his son's head for years. Thinking first kept one out of most problems as well as coming out on top of those situations one couldn't avoid. As the saying goes, the mind is stronger than the body.

Yami nodded, ashamed of his action.

"Good, now we're heading up to bed. Make sure to get plenty of rest for school tomorrow." His father dismissed. Nodding again, Yami turned back to cleaning the dishes, not noticing his step-mother still behind him.

"Yami?" she asked quietly, trying not to startle him. He flinched before turning to get ready to be chewed out by his mother figure. Silence reigned for a few minutes before she smiled, her violet eyes twinkling. Vaguely, Yami noted that Yugi got his pretty amethyst eyes from his mother.

Wait… pretty?

"Yami, I want to thank you for all you've done for Yugi." She said softly, breaking into his strange thoughts.

"W-what? Thanks? But I didn't-!"

"You saved him from those bullies, right?" she stated more than asked. She caught one of his hands and brought it up, displaying the bruised knuckles. "Someone doesn't get these from running into a door or tripping down the stairs."

Wincing, Yami avoided her knowing gaze. Gently, she turned his face to her, "It's okay, Yami. It's nothing to be ashamed of, though I wish you would've chosen a different path."

"It was kind of one of those situations where I didn't have much of a choice." He mumbled.

"And I thank you for standing up for Yugi when he won't stand up for himself. I hope that you two continue to be good friends." She hoped quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Blushing slightly, Yami nodded in agreement and understanding.

"Good." She said, removing her hands. "Now go on upstairs, I'll wash the dishes."

He was about to protest but the look in her eyes told him not to. Agreeing quietly, he slid past her and climbed the stairs to his room. Watching him go, she sighed quietly. That boy was just too hard on himself sometimes.

Upstairs, Yami's thoughts drifted as he got ready for bed. His mind churned with thoughts of his younger step brother even as he crawled into bed and stared at the window.

What were these feelings? They came with Yugi when he walked into a room and lingered after he left. Was he sick? Was he allergic to Yugi? He wanted to ask someone, but it seemed embarrassing to ask his parents.

Making up his mine, he turned onto his side and pulled the covers up.

"I'll ask Joey tomorrow."

Phantomworks; there you go.

**Alice: seriously.**

Phantomworks; hey, it's almost over anyway. Oh and I set up a poll for which story I should work on next. Be sure to vote! And review!


	16. Chapter 16

Phantomworks: here's the next one! Only two chapters left!

**Alice: really? :'( I'm gonna miss this one.**

Phantomworks; oh don't worry. I'm sure I have another story that can take its place.

**Alice; I don't.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 16

"Yer in love." Was the statement put so bluntly by our favorite blonde.

"What?" was the question asked by Yami, our actual protagonist.

"Yer in love." Joey repeated, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"But… but… that can't be!"

"Yer heart skips when dey come inta a room. I bet ya get mad when dey're hurt and got when dey get close." Joey said, grinning suggestively. "Face it. Ya got da hots for 'em."

"But… isn't it illegal?"

"Depends on who ya like." Joey said evasively.

_Drat! I'll have to tell him…_ Yami thought. He hadn't told Joey who he felt like this around, only that he had. Now he'd have to tell his loud mouth friend just who invoked these feelings in him.

He had a bad feeling about this.

Looking around, he made sure that Yugi was still in the bathroom before spilling his secret. He spoke lowly, hoping Joey would keep his voice down.

No such luck.

"SERIOUSLY?" Joey jerked back in his seat. "_YOU_ LIKE-?"

"SH!" Yami ordered, lunging across the table to cover Joey's mouth lest his secret be revealed. "Be quiet! I don't' want everyone to hear!"

Pulling his hands back when he was sure Joey wouldn't say anything else, he cringed as he felt slobber covering his hands. "EW, Joe, really?"

"Hey, you could'a jest asked. Didn't have ta cover my mouth." Joey bit back. "Now, about your crush-?"

"Yes, I know! It's strange, gross, illegal and-!"

"No, 'snot."

"Snot?"

"Nope, technically, Yugi ain't yer brother. Yer not related by blood. In fact, it almost makes sense fer you ta fall in love, bein' around someone not of blood so much." Joey said.

"But… we're both guys…" Yami continued, confused.

"Love has ta do wit what's in here." Joey jabbed a finger at Yami's heart, "not in there." Jabbing the same finger at his head. "Ya may not be able ta get hitched, but you can still love each otha."

Yami was silent as he thought over Joey's words carefully.

He and Yugi could be together? Did he want that? He knew he wanted to protect the small teen, to make sure he was safe, but together? Yami asked himself a different question.

Could he allow Yugi to be with someone else?

The mere question sent anger and jealousy through his body and he realized with shock the possessiveness he already had over Yugi. That option was out of the questions, but then… would Yugi _want_ to be with him after all he had done?

_If anyone, I'd want that man, Yami to love me…_

Those words from Yugi's journal… did they still hold true after all he'd done? All the harm he'd caused? All the pain he'd indirectly inflicted?

"Joey, I have a favor to ask." Yami said. "I need you to find out what Yugi's feelings are for me."

"What!" Joey shouted, nearly choking on his food.

"Sh!" Yami warned, "Just see if he feels the same as me! It's not that hard!"

"I don' know, Yams…" Joey said, unsure.

"Just ask when I'm not around, then tell me I history."

"Yer not givin' me a choice, are ya?"

"Nope. Now be quiet! Here he comes!"

The rest of lunch had centered around other topics where Yugi chatted happily and Yami sent Joey meaningful glances. As the bell rang, Joey and Yugi went to their shared math class where they sat down beside each other and Joey tried to breach the 'crush' subject.

It worked out in unexpected ways.

"But, it's illegal, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

"Is what?" Joey asked.

"Um… step-brothers and sisters getting married?" Yugi tried, hiding his crush's identity much better than Yami.

"Why would that matta?"

"B-because… Joey, I need your help!" Yugi blurted out.

"D'wha-?"

"Find out how Yami feels about me, okay?" Yugi blushed.

"Yams?"

"Y-yeah… j-just how he feels a-after I avoided him awhile ago. I think he might still be mad…" Yugi cleverly disguised his question under concern for his and Yami's relationship.

"I'm sure he's just fine."

"P-please ask?" Yugi pleaded as the bell rang. "J-just ask him for me, okay?"

The small teen left, leaving Joey shocked stiff in his seat. Shaking his head, he picked up his books and trudged to his locker. Switching books for history, he met up with Yami on the way to history class.

"So what did he say? Does he like me?' Yami asked excitedly.

"I'm pretty sure." Joey said, throwing his books on his desk and dropping into his chair.

"Pretty sure?" Yami commented, sitting on his desk, feet in his chair.

"Tink so."

"You _think so_?" Yami questioned more harshly. "You didn't ask him, did you?"

"I did, but we got off topic." Joey said, trying not to reveal too much about one friend to the other. So far, it wasn't working out very well.

"Joey! I was counting on you!" Yami gave him a disappointed look. "How could you let me down like this?"

"Yams, don't try ta guilt me here! I told ya I didn't want ta do it, but no~! You just wouldn't let it go." Joey huffed.

"…Sorry?" Yami tried.

"You betta be!"

"… Please though? Can you try? Tell me what you can after school?" Yami asked.

Sighing, Joey gave a defeated "Fine."

Conversation ended then and class began. Throughout the lecture, Yami pestered Joey with notes about what he did find out about Yugi, but Joey had next to nothing to tell. He was overly-thankful when the bell rang and signaled class was over. Springing to his feet, he raced to his locker, shoved his books in and ran to his next class, his favorite one.

Art.

Painting actually as that was the focus of this particular period. Walking into the room, he gratefully inhaled the aroma of paints and crayons as well as clay and wood. Oh yes, this was by far the best classroom in school.

"Joey!"

And Yugi was in here too. Joey cursed under his breath.

"Did you find out anything?" Yugi asked.

Sighing, he was about to answer when genius struck him. Grinning, he leaned onto the table, "Tell ya what, meet me afta school today near those storage rooms an' I'll tell ya what he said."

"O-okay?" Yugi said, unsure. A feeling crawled in his stomach. Joey wasn't setting him up like Kiul, right?

"Great! See ya afta school den." Joey smiled broadly, pulling out his canvas to finish his masterpiece.

"A dog and a dragon? Really Joe?" Yugi said, dubious, "the dragon would just eat the puppy."

"Nuh-huh!" Joey said, prideful, "Da puppy has awesome skillz!"

"Of course, Joey, of course."

The last period of the day passed quickly as all time does when you're having fun. Just as Joey was seriously thinking about adding a mustache to the dragon, the bell rang, telling everyone they were free to go home until the next day.

"I'm gonna go grab ma books, kay Yug? Meet ya dere!" Joey said.

"O-okay." Yugi said, worry and fear clawing at his insides. Joey wouldn't beat him up, right? Well, the blonde was a gang member at one time…

Yugi gulped.

**-I'm a narcissistic page break. Don't I look pretty? Don't I?-**

"Why do we have to walk all the way over _here_?" Yami questioned for the umpteenth time.

So no one ova hears us. Got it, Yams?" Joey said without looking back. Discreetly, he shoved his wild locks behind his ear only to have them fall back in place. That was okay though. He got what he wanted.

A bobby pin (What? You wanna made something of it?)

"What are you doing now?" Yami asked, slightly peeved.

"Pickin' a lock. What's it look like? Keep a look-out fer me." Joey said, concentrating on the lock to the storage room.

"Look –out? For who-?"

"J-Joey! I'm here like you-Yami?"

"Yugi?" Yami turned to the teen running up to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Joey asked me to meet him here after school." While Yugi was speaking, Joey had picked the lock with a cheer and opened the door. Subconsciously, the two similar teens walked towards it, still talking. The blonde gestured inside and they followed.

"Joey did? Why would he do that?" Yami asked. Thinking about it, Yugi shrugged. Eyebrows furrowing, Yami turned to Joey to ask, "What is the meaning of this?"

The blonde blinked at them from the doorway, then grinned broadly. Quickly, he grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut, re-doing the lock easily.

"Joey! What the-?" Yami ran to the door, but found it locked.

"Solve yer own d*** problems." Joey said, loud enough to hear before walking off.

"Joey? Joey! You let us out right now!" Yami slammed on the door. After a few minutes of silence, he figured out that the blonde had left him in here.

Alone…

With Yugi.

In a small, enclosed space.

With very dim lighting.

And wrestling mats that looked suspiciously like a bed.

About the same time these thoughts popped into Yami's hear, Yugi seemed to realize the same thing. Blushing, Yugi fidgeted a bit.

_Well, this is awkward._ They both thought at once.

Omake 1

In fact, it almost makes sense fer you ta fall in love, bein' around someone not of blood so much." Joey said.

"Does it really work that way?" Yami asked.

"It works that way with Kaiba."

"Excuse me?"

"Ne~ver mind."

"?"

Omake 2

"A dog and a dragon? Really Joe?" Yugi said, dubious, "the dragon would just eat the puppy."

"Yes he would." Joey said, then blushed at the implications.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Nope!"

Phantomworks: and there you go! Sorry, I couldn't help the Omakes. They just kind of popped into my head.

**Alice: I thought they were hilarious.**

Phantomworks; I know, right? Anyway, please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Phantomworks: one chapter left.

**Alice: be quiet, you're making me sentimental!**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 17

Yami paced the floor in agitation. How could Joey do this to him? He tells him he has a crush on someone and the blonde locks the two in a suggestive storage closet! That is the _last_ time he would ever come to the blonde for help!

Watching Yami pace, Yugi sat delicately on the wrestling mats. While a small part of his mind was panicking about being in a dark room with his love, another was trying to think of ways to get out where as the greater part of his mind was focused on the fact that it was him and Yami.

Alone.

In a dark room.

Needless to say, the images that part conjured made Yugi blush and be thankful that it was dark (another slew of images). Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Yugi spoke up, "Hey, what did Joey mean 'solve your own problems'?"

"He uh…" Yami stopped pacing, trying to think of a theoretically right answer before pacing again, "I think he's trying to prove a point."

"About what?"

"About uh… solving my own problems?"

"What problems?"

"Uh…" Yami stopped pacing again to twiddle his thumbs. Glancing over at Yugi, he winced a bit. His step-brother looked os adorable, sitting on those wrestling mats aiwth a curious loko on his face. His beautiful amethyst eyes twinkled and… what that a… **blush** on his face?

Not, it was the room. The dark, dim, (isolated) room was getting to him, messing with his head.

He started pacing again.

"Yami? What problems do you have?"

"Problems? I don't have problems!" Yami answered a bit too quickly. Searching for the door, Yami felt around for a lock and cursed silently when he remembered that it locked from the outside.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Yugi slurred, flopping back into a horizontal position.

"I don't!" Yami insisted, standing still.

"Lying is bad, Yami. We all know what happened last time." Yugi said, resting his head in his hands. They sure made a nice pillow and the mats were pretty soft. Firm, but soft.

A few minutes of silence followed his statement, time in which Yami crept over to the mats. Having closed his eyes, Yugi didn't see the older teen coming until his step-brother was leaning overhim, a hand on either side of his head. Feeling the mat shift, Yugi opened his eyes and sucked in an unsteady breath.

Yami leaned close over him, his handsome sharp face only inches from his own. Their eyes locked, crimson and amethyst as their breth mingled. They stayed like this for several minutes, ther thoughts rattled by the other's presence before Yami remembered why he put himself into this position.

"Yugi…" he said seriously, "_you_ are my problem."

It took a while for the words to settle and register in his mind, but when they did, Yugi looked up, hurt. Sensing this, Yami backed up a bit.

"No! that's not what i-! D*** it!" Yami cursed, pulling away, "Why can't I ever say anything right?"

"…?" Yugi pushed himself up again to watch Yami pace again. The dark teen muttere dot himself, pacing like a caged animal. His eyes constantly glanced at Yugi, like he expected him to attack. No, not attack… be attacked?

If Yami was a wild animal, then Yugi was his prey, separated only by indecision and a few feet of space.

Yugi let out an unsteady breath.

Surprisingly, he didn't feel scared of his step-brother. He knew by now that Yami wouldn't hut him onpurprose. No, it had almost killed the older teen to know that he was at fault for Yugi's bullying. He was still trying to make it up to him, but doing anything he could. It got rather annoying after a while.

No, he knew Yami wouldn't hurt him, so why was he acting like this? Maybe it was…

"Yami?" Ygui asked. His step-brother looked up, but didn't stop his pacing. "What are you feelings towards me?"

all of a sudden, Yami froze, a deer-in-th-headlights look, like Yugi had suddenly become the predator. Yugi cocked his head to the side cutely. Swallowing thickly, Yami's voice quivered as he said, "J-Joe… joey told you, didn't he?"

"Told me what?" Yami sure was acting strange. Almost lie he was hiding something specifically from Ygui.

"I should never have told that lough mouth, backstabbing-!"

suddenly, everything fell into place. Yugi almost gasped at the idea his mind had created. The way Yami was avoiding his questions and keeping to 'his' part of the room pointed strongly to one conclusion.

But what if he was wrong?

Deciding to disguise it as innocently as possible, Yugi asked, "Yami? Do you like me?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Yami froze on the spot, but his eyes didn't meet Yugi's. worry filled Yugi's being. What if he was wrong? What if Yami rejected him? What if-?

Watching his step-brother, Yugi felt the wrorry gnawing at him harshen when Yami looked up, a broken hearted expression on his face.

"Y-Yugi. I'm soryr. I don't-I can't-!" Yugi elt his heart sink. So Yami really didn't-?

"I-I tried so hard. I wanted to protect you like the younger brother I never had! I wanted to be friends and welcome you to my faily, but it… it got out of hand!" Yami continued.

_Wait-what?_ Yugi wondered.

"I couldn't control-I didn't even know! Not until this morning, well, I guess it was last weekend-but I swear I can control them now! I won't hurt you. I promise! I'll do anything, I swear I'll-!" the teen was rambling uncontrolled now, saying whatever came to mind.

"Yami!" Yugi had to practically yell over the flustered teen. The ramblings fell to quieter mutters and promises, not stopping completely. Huffing a bit, Yugi pushed himself to his feet and walked over to where yami stood fidgeting. Silently, Yugi placed a hand on Yami's shoulder.

Startled, the teen flinched, his soft mutterings falling silent. He turned his frightened gaze to his younger step-brother, waiting patiently to be yelled at and rejected.

"You like me, don't you?" Yugi summed up his ramble quite effeiciently.

"I was- I am-I just-!"

"Yes or no will do."

"I-uh… yes." Yugi's heart swelled happily. This is the best he could've ever hoped for.

_Please tell me this isn't a dream!_ He hoped silently.

"I like you too, Yami." Yugi said, nearly silent. Ignoring the wide-eyed look from his step-brother, Yugi cocked his head to the side, "Do you… um… want to go on a date… or something?"

Yami stared for several minutes unable to believe what his eyes and ears were telling him. Before he cracked a smile. Lifting a hand to carress Ygui's cheek, he answered sincerely, "I would love to."

The two stared into each other's eyes for several minutes, unconsciously leaning in. the dark background of the storage room must have been getting to them because the rational parts of their minds were starting to leave. With the knowledge of their isolation, they didn't tryy to fight it until…

Light pured in, buring they sensitive eyes.

"who's in the kitchen with Dina, who's in the kitchen I kn-huh?" the janitor paused in his unique renditionf of the 'Dina blow your horn' dance number, "what are you kids doing in here?"

Rubbing they eyes to get the burning sensation to stop, Yami and Yugi finally realized how close they were standing and jumped apart. Old ahbits die hard.

"Oh, uh… a friend of ours thought it'd be funny to lock us in a storage room." Ymami replied easily, planning revenge for their blonde friend.

Old habits die real hard.

"Well, you're free now! Go! Run along home!" the janitor said, shoving thew out of the room in order to take stock of the gym equipment.

Sighing with relief that they hadn't been questioned more, the teens screambled out of the mans way and raced toward the parking lot. Slowing as they approached Yami's car, both bent over gasping for air. Looking up, crimson caught amethyst and they both started to laugh.

Why? They didn't know. They were just too giddy at the moment.

Once their laughter had died, Yami unlocked the car and they both climbed in. tonight would be fun, especially when they'd have to tell their parents exactly _why _Joey had locked them together in a storage room.

Yeah,_ fun._

Phantomworks: there you go.

**Alice: glad it worked out between them… so far.**

Phantomworks: well, I'm not going to throw another plot twist in there so late in the game. The last chapter is the epilogue after all.

**Alice: so it doesn't really matter?**

Phantomworks: guess not. Please review and vote!


	18. Chapter 18

Phantomworks: hey everyone, here's the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.

I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 18

_The small teen raced up the stairs, calling out for his new lover. Fear forced adrenaline through his veins. The floorboards creaked under his hurried steps. Throwing open the door to his lover's room, he froze in horror and despair._

_His lover lied on the ground in a sea of blood, absolutely motionless. A look of terror was forever etched into his features; his lips open in silent plea. Dull eyes stared up at nothing, showing the life that had escaped._

"_Where~ are~ you~ little boy~?" a feminine voice sang. A shot of fear drove him to dive under the bed, hoping to hide from the woman. Footsteps crept past the doorway, splashing in the blood a bit before stopping, "I guess he must have left…"_

_The footsteps retreated quietly._

_Releasing a silent breath, he crawled out from under the bed, __**I have to get out!**_

"_Oh dear. Look what the cat dragged in." her honey sweet voice made him freeze. Looking up in horror, he backed away as she stalked forward, bloody knife in hand._

"_M-Mother!" he whimpered, "P-Please d-don't! M-mom!"_

"_You are no son of mine." she said darkly, her voice not her own. Shrieking like a banshee, she threw the knife at him. It was coming towards him, aimed straight between the eyes-_

He jerked away, causing his boyfriend to fall out of bed.

"Ow!" Yami yelped, landing on the floor.

Breath still coming in sharp pants and heartbeat thrumming in his ears, Yugi crawled quickly to the side of his bed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Yami relatively safe and sound on the floor instead of the mangled mess from his dreams.

"Oh my gosh, Yami!" the smaller launched himself at the older, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Huh- wha –Yugi?" the still bleary-eyes teen rapidly blinked his eyes, trying to clear the clouds in his head. Hearing the other whimper, the older teen rubbed soothing circles in the smaller's back, trying to calm him down. "Calm down, calm down. It was just a dream."

Slowly, the teen calmed down and pulled back a bit.

"Better?" Yami asked. His small lover nodded, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

So Yugi went on to describe his horrifying nightmare. Every detail made Yami's eyes widen hysterically with how accurately Yugi described it. As he finished, the boy realized how very stupid his dream had been.

"No more late night horror shows for you." Yami said, helping both of them up. Stretching a bit, he said, "You know, I can't see Mother ever doing that. She's too nice."

Agreeing with him, Yugi glanced at the clock. It was almost time for school, no use going back to sleep. Getting his clothes for the day, he went to the bathroom to change. Yami changed in his room, thinking over the details of the night before.

They had come home and nervously told their news to the parents. They had been rather accepting to the news, only a bit weirded out by the two being guys. However, they had laid down some laws like not being too loud, being safe and having sex out of the house if the need arose. Also, they had a little news of their own.

Yugi and Yami would soon have a new sibling.

The two had been stunned before Yugi almost tackled his mom at the good news and continued to coo over her for awhile afterwards. Yami gave his father and astounded look.

He hadn't heard anything and his room was right next to theirs.

_I'm still wondering how they did that._ Yami thought, pouring some milk into a glass. He had made his way downstairs to make breakfast for Yugi and himself before school. They ate quickly and climbed into the car. When they had arrived at school, they went their separate ways.

They had decided to keep their relationship a secret, if only because the students weren't exactly as accepting as their parents. It would be hard, but they'd still meet at lunch and the usually times. They'll make it through. Sitting next to each other in class also had some upsides to it.

At lunch though, some things simply can't be left out.

"YOU GUYS WHAT-!" Joey shouted.

"Jeez, Joe! Not so loud!" Yami hissed while Yugi have him the quiet sign.

"Sorry!" Joey whispered. "Dat's great guys!"

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"No help from you." Yami said.

"What? I was da best help you two eva got!" Joey exclaimed.

"I sincerely doubt that, Mutt." A certain brunette said as he passed by.

"Say dat to my face, Kaiba!" Joey challenged.

"I believe I just did."

"Why you little-!"

The two tri-colored haired teens watched the other two bicker back and forth and a thought formed simultaneously in their minds.

"Should we?" Yugi asked timidly.

"Why not? It's to thank Joey for his _wonderful_ help." Yami replied with a smirk. The bell rang for lunch then so the two arguing teens had to break it up and leave. Each look-alike tailed one as they went to class.

"Hey, Seto." Yami called.

"What?" Seto barked, hand clenching around his portable duel disk just in case Yami wanted to re-think his offer for a rematch.

"About that re-match you mentioned…"

_Yes!_

"Meet me after school by the storage rooms by the gym, okay?" Yami asked.

"I'll be there."

The rest of the day couldn't pass quickly enough for the two scheming teens and their victims. Finally, the last bell rang and two teens found themselves right outside of the gym storage rooms.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked, crossing his arms as he watched Yami try to pick the lock on the door.

"We don't want interruptions, right?" Yami said. Kaiba had no objections to that and so let him continue. Voices travelled to his ears and he looked up.

"Why do we have ta go back, Yug?"

"Because! I left something in there and you're the only one I know that can pick a lock. Besides, it's your fault I left it in there anyway, what with locking me in and all."

"Fine, fine, sheesh! I'll just pick da lock fer ya an'- Kaiba?"

"Heh, Mutt. Fancy seeing you here."

"Quit wit da fancy talk! I don't know if yer insulting me or not!"

"Because I would definitely resort to big phrases and fancy words that you have no clue towards the meaning of just to insult your intelligence.

"Exactly!"

"_That_ was an insult, Mutt." Seto smirked egotistically.

"… **** you!"

"Oh, such a nice come back."

While the two rivals bickered back and forth, Yugi watched as Yami successfully picked the lock on the storage room door. They opened the door wide, and then circled around the two fighting teens. Without warning, they shoved both in, slamming the door and locking it in place after them.

"What da **** guys!" Joey slammed his fist on the door. "What's goin' on here?"

"We're helping you solve your problems." Yami said, smirking.

"Good luck!" Yugi cheered.

As both walked away, the blonde continued to yell after them. "Ya can't do dis ta me! I thought we were pals! I helped ya get tagetta and dis is da tanks I get! See if I help ya eva again!"

"Well, this is certainly a unique predicament that you got us into here, Mutt." The brunette broke into his ran. Joey froze, his fists still positioned to pound the door.

_Not that tone! Please, anything but that!_ Joey silently pleaded. Suddenly, he was all too aware of the dim lighting and secrecy of the storage room. Frantically, he clawed at the door, trying to escaped, "No no no no no!"

"Remember what I said I'd do if you got us into another mess like this, Puppy?" Seto licked his lips, eying Joey like a predator did prey.

"You stay da **** away from me!" Joey said, turning his defenseless back to the metal door.

"You brought this on yourself, pup." Seto stalked forward, "Prepare yourself, pup, or else,_ I will._"

"NOOOOOO!" Joey screamed.

At the parking lot, Yugi looked up, hearing the scream. Growing concerned, he turned to Yami, "Are you sure Joey will be okay?"

"Of course. Seto won't kill him. It's bad publicity." Yami said. Looking at Yugi, he gave him a reassuring smile, "They'll be fine. Trust me."

"If you say so."

"We'll let them out in a couple hours. In the mean time…" Yami unlocked the car door and drew Yugi into the back seat. Closing the door, he gave a sly wink to the author before the two teens got tangled in a heated make out session that may or may not have ended in sex…

The author (who fainted from a nosebleed) truly doesn't know.

**Alice: you-you!**

Phantomworks: what? I put a lemon in the other one, Enchanted Seas, and have several one shots that ultimately lead to a lemon. Do I really have to put one in _every_ story?

**Alice: YES!**

Phantomworks; oh… well, too bad. I may put one in the one shots for this, but I wouldn't even know how to start it. So a bit of a tease is all you get. Please review.

**Alice: AND YELL AT HER FOR NOT HAVING A LEMON!**


End file.
